


Morning Light

by Jamz24



Series: Light And Shade - Elu Stories [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Elu - Skam France, Happy Ending, Hot Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Skam France - Freeform, True Love, elu - Freeform, literally no angst honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24
Summary: Elliott and Lucas spend a morning in bed.***THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST SMUT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I AM IN MY ROMANTIC FEELS RIGHT NOW. AND IT’S OFFICIAL "PAIN WEEK" IN SKAMFRANCE RIGHT NOW SO I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING LOVELY. AND HARDCORE, OBVS. ANGST WILL FOLLOW LATER IF YOU KNOW ME.BUT RIGHT NOW: THIS***





	Morning Light

 

Elliott likes to kiss with his eyes open now that he’s no longer afraid of the light. He loves seeing Lucas’s eyelashes flutter closed underneath him, his mouth swimming up to meet Elliott’s own, snuggled tight beneath his arms, his fingertips gliding dreamily up and down Elliott’s back as if he’s playing him like his very own instrument.

He loves having Lucas under him, kissing him slow and deep in the sleepy rhythms of the morning, squashed and nestled like a baby animal under the weight of Elliott’s body. He loves feeling the little stifled sighs under his lips and the slight struggle as the boy pulls at him wordlessly, arms winding around his neck and fingers curling through his hair; _closer, closer, please._

Elliott’s always loved kissing boys but this boy – this boy who bumped his shoulder and set off a light inside him the first day of school as if he’d brushed against a bared electric wire – is as full of contradictions as a constantly-moving kaleidoscope; he can look as innocent as a choirboy while acting as spiky as a porcupine, charm the girls in public like a gigolo and yet be so shy and winsome when he’s naked in Elliott’s bed. Being with Lucas has Elliott feeling excited and adventurous; full of unleashed possibility, like the paranormal films where the telekinetic hero wanders underneath a row of darkened lamp-posts, only to have them flicker into light the moment he passes. He feels he could snap his fingers and strike fire, draw magnetic objects towards him by force of will alone, repel an attacker by summoning a force-field around them if he ever needed. He’s never felt so alive, so full of energy, so full of –

*

Lucas loves the dark now he isn’t afraid of it; he loves the way all his senses are amplified by keeping his eyes closed, every sense of smell, touch and taste brought up to near-intoxicating levels until all he’s aware of is the warm wet sensation of Elliott’s lips on his. Elliott’s a good kisser, but it’s more than that, Lucas is still bowled over by the idea that someone like Elliott would ever look twice at him – much more look at him in _that_ way.

He peeks down as he runs his fingers through Elliott’s messy fringe – marvelling silently at the way his _mec_ can look so hot even with bed-hair and last-night’s stubble – and feels Elliott rub his temple against his palm like a cat seeking a caress. Lucas blossoms inwardly; Elliott might look like a confident bad-boy but Lucas knows the truth; how Elliott secretly loves to be the little spoon, how he thinks Lucas’s bitchy jokes are the funniest things he’s ever heard, and how he best loves to be the giver in bed, as if he’s permanently amazed to have him there, or somehow terrified that he’ll lose him and –

*

Lucas’s legs are open under his, the soft skin of the inside of his thigh caressing Elliott’s hip with a soft, insistent rhythm that makes his balls throb; he recognises that building urgency, and the way the boy’s cock is jutting shyly into his stomach with a hard rubbery prod makes his mouth water. He doesn’t want to rush it though, doesn’t want to make the morning over too soon, so he drops his lips along the boy’s smooth neck, marvelling at the softness of his flesh and the golden glow that always seems to settle around Lucas whenever he’s naked under Elliott. Or maybe that’s the actual colour of his skin, Elliott’s not sure any more, because even when he’s not with him, all he can see is Lucas.

Lucas moans and throws his head back as Elliott breathes him all in, nuzzling hot breath against his neck and feeling the rasp of his stubble along his collarbones. He’s shy; Elliott knows he’s got more experience on one level, but even so everything is so markedly different. It’s new and untouched and a long, long blissful series of firsts that for all his knowledge Elliott doesn’t feel he’s ever located on a map – the first time he kissed Lucas’s belly-button, the first time he felt the downy skin of his lower back against his cheek, the first time he heard his boy crying out in relief and welcome as he shuddered against Elliott’s stomach, which had brought Elliott’s own release on _waaaay_ too soon.

“Ugh, it’s going to be time to leave in a minute,” mutters Lucas indistinctly, barely able to form the necessary words.

“Shhh, shhh choupisson,” soothes Elliott, drawing his lips over the smaller boy’s glossy chest and kissing downwards in a long, searching trail that has Lucas quivering beneath him. “Plenty of time.”

He feels at ease here, as if they’re down in the darkness of the tunnel, a hidden burrow unknown to anyone else, curling and nuzzling against each other while the sun slips lazily over the ceiling. He loves taking the head of his boy’s cock in his mouth, letting it slip slowly inside over his wet lips, feeling it quiver under the pressure of his tongue as he takes Lucas slowly in, inch by throbbing inch. Lucas stiffens and groans and Elliott murmurs with pleasure; he’s missed this so much, the feel and taste of a boy in his mouth, making him feel powerful and consumed at the same time, both predatory and submissive, detonating a beautiful white noise in his head that drowns out all other thoughts.

“Fuck, keep going,” pants Lucas pushing at his head needily. “Don’t stop, _please_ – ”

Elliott has no intention of stopping; he loves experimenting with licks and sucks, drawing his boy’s foreskin down with his fist to leave the glistening head exposed, trailing his tongue along the slit as he feels the bright bubbles of precum breaking on his tongue. He laps and sucks, humming with enjoyment; he loves the way his boy tastes, the _aaah aaah aaahs_ as he shudders and rocks with the effort of not crying out loud – the walls are thin – and the way he grabs and pulls at Elliott’s neck as he starts to fall apart beneath him –

*

Lucas has never been sucked like this before, never managed it with anyone in fact, and it’s hard to hold back when Elliott is below him looking like _that_ , tangled hair skimming his stomach and the long-lashed eyes glancing up at him; the soft murmuring _uuuuuhs_ as Elliott bobs and dips his head in time with his thrusts to take him deeper and deeper, sucking with eyes half-closed as if he’s a delicious treat that he’s been starving to eat. The optics alone are too sharp and intense, and Lucas is starting to get close now, so he closes his eyes again to prolong the moment, groaning at the delightfully mushy sensation as he slides along Elliott’s tongue and down his throat. He can feel his cock sharpening with need under the strong, rhythmic suck, and he grips hard onto the back of Elliott’s head and starts to draw his knees up, his balls raising and hardening –

“Wait, choupisson,” murmurs Elliott, suddenly pulling off with a sharp pop of his lips. “Wait.”

“What what? Wait for what?” Lucas jerks his head up and looks down at Elliott’s dancing eyes, scandalised. “I can’t!”

“Sure you can,” dimples Elliott as he sits up, grabs Lucas’s hips and flips him over easily onto his stomach. He doesn’t always put his superior body strength to work but he does now. Lucas groans as his swollen cock grazes the mattress and scrabbles to sit up, but Elliott is bigger and stronger, holding him down with a palm on the flat of his back.

“Calm down, choupisson. You’re not going anywhere.”

*

Lucas’s ass had been the first – okay, pretty much _one_ of the first things that Elliott had noticed about him, and the first time he’d gotten his jeans off it certainly didn’t disappoint – smooth and golden like some kind of fucking gilded sculpture, and up-close soft with almost invisible down. Now it’s right in front of his face, slightly pink and flushed from the endless rubbing against the sheets, with a couple of fingerprint marks from Elliott’s remorseless groping earlier. Elliott’s mouth waters, he grabs it and kneads it compulsively like a cat treading a cushion, and Lucas thrashes below him wildly.

“Shit, baby, I haven’t showered yet – _fuuuuck_!” Lucas’s protests end in a high gulp as Elliott dips his head and slides his tongue up in a long wet arc between his buttocks as if he’s licking a watermelon, before lodging deep inside his cleft with a firm, entitled movement that makes Lucas lose his damn mind, pummelling at the pillows as Elliott holds him down. Lucas can feel Elliott’s hot breath heating his bottom to dark flushed pink, and just like that he’s a mess, a wet needy mess as he submits to the new change of tempo, his leaking cock rutting against the mattress as Elliott begins to fuck him slowly with his tongue.

Lucas’s hair falls over his face and his eyes grow dark as he’s rocked steadily forward and back against his boyfriend’s mouth; he’s falling deep into a whirlpool of friction at the hot darting sensation inside him over and over again. He starts to grind his hips unsteadily against the bed, conscious only of how good it feels to be taken like this, as Elliott’s flickering movements get quicker and quicker –

*

Elliott palms himself excitedly as Lucas whines and shudders in front of him; he loves this, loves the smell and taste of his boy that makes his cock throb and nose up desperately as if it’s got a mind of its own. He loves the paler skin over Lucas’s ass, the deep groove between his legs and the small pink pucker that opens so willingly to let his tongue in. As things get wetter and stickier he has to use both hands to spread his boy’s bottom and keep him steady, but his own cock is swinging heavily between his knees, demanding attention.

“Up on your knees, choupisson, I want more of this,” whispers Elliott as he pulls Lucas’s hips up in a quick strong movement, pulling Lucas’s aching dick away from the friction he so desperately needs, making the smaller boy hiss and curse at the loss of contact. Elliott has a super long tongue, which comes in handy, but both of them need the full length of it inside him, like, immediately –  

*

“Fuck, fuck, quick –“ Lucas drags himself dizzily to his knees, hanging onto the bed as Elliott settles himself behind him, laughing in that infuriating way he has whenever Lucas has an intense reaction due to something he’s doing, which is, most of the time.

“Fuck, stop laughing will you?” Lucas isn’t really annoyed, but he doesn’t want to lose the moment, though still he can’t prevent a giggle into his pillow at his boyfriend’s evident enjoyment, sighing and murmuring as he presses his face against his ass and licks Lucas into an absolute frenzy. As Elliott starts to hit his stroke, hard and demanding, Lucas throws his head back, he can’t focus, the wet hot sensation has totally cancelled out all his motor skills so he can’t balance himself enough to brace himself on all fours _and_ jerk his cock. It’s a relief when he feels one of Elliott’s hands slowly sliding between his legs to squeeze and pull at his balls, making him gasp as he feels himself start to approach the point of no return.

“Ummm, you’re so delicious,” groans Elliott indistinctly as he curls his fingers around Lucas’s jutting cock, letting it sink into his palm as Lucas cries out and starts to grind himself down; alternately thrusting hard into his palm and arching himself back to fuck himself against Elliott’s tongue.

Lucas is caught between two poles of sharp intense delight, he’s not aware of the gasping string of garbled endearments falling from his tongue, or the way his eyes are open staring at nothing, in the same way Elliott’s are firmly closed now. With his knees trembling beneath him he bucks his ass into Elliott’s mouth a few last times and judders convulsively, coating Elliott’s fingertips and his own stomach in a spatter of creamy white.

Elliott milks him through it, not losing the hard pressure of his tongue inside him, licking and sucking until Lucas is entirely wrung out and panting, his knees aching and his balls empty. Lucas is barely aware that he’s keeled over face-first onto the bed, of Elliott dragging himself up quickly behind him, and the hard, fast flurry of movement as his boyfriend slaps the head of his cock against his ass. There’s a sigh, a groan and a sudden warm pulsing drip down between his legs as Elliott shudders out his own release, before he grunts and falls exhausted on top of him, where they lie stuck together with sweat and sperm and something more than that, that makes neither of them ever want to pull away.

“That was amazing, choupisson,” sighs Elliott into his neck and Lucas can’t even answer, just smiling idiotically into the sudden silence. He’s a bit squashed but he loves being held down by his boyfriend’s larger weight, encircled and protected by him like an animal in its cave.

Elliott can still feel the taste of his boy on his tongue, and although he feels like he could go again in a minute he wriggles blissfully closer into his boy’s golden back, stroking at his shoulder gently.

“We’ve got a few minutes if you still wanna make class today –”

Lucas crooks his neck to smile up at him.

“There’s absolutely no way I’m going to class today.” He pushes at Elliott until the larger boy rolls off him, looking at him in surprise. “Ok, raccoon. You want to be the little spoon?”

Elliott nods, face breaking into a delighted little-boy smile, as Lucas crawls up behind him to slide his arms round his large sweaty boyfriend and curl them both into a warm, fuzzy knot. He drags at the duvet to cover them in a dark fluffy nest, and falls asleep, his cheek rising and falling against Elliott’s back. He doesn’t care that Mika and Manon have probably heard them, he doesn’t care about missing classes, he doesn’t care about anything else in the world apart from this moment right now.

 

**THE END**

 ***

and there ya go! i hope it was some antidote to the angst of Skam Pain Week! let me know what you thought! 

I've written other smutty-cute one-shots in the "Light and Shade - Elu Stories" series here on A03 - if you've liked this one, why not check out the others ...


End file.
